Tale of a Vagrant, Season 2
by mayu649
Summary: After everything came to light, she made a decision. Once again, she wished to be outside of the forest and explore the beautiful world. Her one and only wish.


**PROLOGUE**

In this vast and wide world, lies a mysterious forest called **Labyrinth Forest**- a sacred forest with unimaginable secret power invisible to human's eyes except_ to one human boy._ Guarded by a **Spirit of Forest**, whom strength is comparable to none. Once an ayakashi enters, it can never find a way out. They are fully aware of the risk, yet they keep entering it because within their hollow hearts, lies a desire to be the most powerful and master of all ayakashi. In order to prevent this, the Spirit of Forest created a counter prevention and that is—to hold the power inside the ones cursed by Sanmoto, the greediest among them all. When Sanmoto cursed any of the family members from Kurain Village, their lives will be taken, but a new cycle of rebirth occurs. This village, where the residents are imbued with strong spiritual powers have long been cooperating with the Forest Guardian to protect Labyrinth Forest. They can never avoid the fate. Sacrifices must be done and once resurrection occurs, they are called **Riyo-sha** youkai due to their abilities to manipulate **Elemental Spirits**. The evil Sanmoto planned a strategy to capture and kill all Riyo-sha as many as possible until at one time, he found out that among all the Riyo-sha(s), there is a chosen one— the one who is to keep the secret power of Labyrinth Forest. The ominous ayakashi changed his strategy and averted his attention to this chosen one. A full force was used to search for the chosen one, sending his loyal and obedient servant who is also one of the survivors of a collapsed Bakeneko clan. Nonetheless, the servant decided to betray him in the end and brought his effort into failure.

Time passed by and winter finally came. Trees were out of leaves and the scenery looked even more gloomy and dull without flowers. There were no longer cheery birds singing their songs and butterflies dancing happily. The earth was raining snowflakes, a heavy one. Thick snows on the ground created footprints left by someone. The footprints led towards the deep core of the forest. Leaving the footprints behind was a young female in silver hair. Her whole body was icy cold without warmth. Nonetheless, she could bear with the extreme temperature even with an old piece of kimono. For a Riyo-sha youkai like her, it was a trivial matter. A feline body in black rested above her shoulder. There were few like her inside the forest including the ones who were lost and tricked by the forest itself. After a long distance which felt like a never-ending route, they finally reached the core, where Spirit of Forest had its slumber. The presence of the two ayakashi caused it to awaken from its slumber.

_You have come back. You finally come back to us._

The Riyo-sha youkai stood in silence. She could not see the spirit but she could clearly hear the voice. In front of her was a tree- the only tree that was not bared of leaves during winter. It glowed as if celebrating the return of someone important.

_That ayakashi.. He is the one who took you away from us! I shall exterminate him!_

"No, don't!" She pleaded, completely aware of the one the spirit mentioned of.

"Please hear me first. Onegai.."

Everything soon fell into silence, a sign given by the spirit to allow her to speak.

"He is the one protected me and I know who I am thanks to him," She explained.

"Also, I have a request."

_And what shall it be?_

"I.. I don't want to be kept inside the forest anymore. I wish to see the outside world."

_That is a fool act. I won't allow it to happen._

"But I feel so lonely here!"

_You have us. You will always be with us._

"No.. Can't you.. please, let me out just this once? I promise I'll return."

_Why are you so persistent? _

"I just.. I just.."

_I do not think I can hold much longer. You are our only hope. _

It sounded like decision had been reached and nothing could be done to change Spirit of Forest's decision. Disappointed, she lowered her head down, looking at her bare feet already covered with thick snows. The black feline stared at her lonely eyes as if her feelings truly reached its heart. It then leaped off her shoulder and once the feet touched the ground, it turned into its complete human form. Snows began to fall on his black hair. Standing with his back facing the Riyo-sha in white kimono, he stared at the tree in front of them.

"Spirit of Forest, I, Mutsuki of Bakeneko clan shall protect her and I will not let any harms come to her. You have my promise."

_How do you think you can gain my trust?_

The male clenched his fist. It seemed the spirit is more persistent than they are.

"Mutsuki.." The Riyo-sha grabbed his arm from behind, comforting him.

"It's okay."

He turned his head over his shoulder and gazed at the female's sorrow deep oceanic-blue orbs.

"Anya-sama…"

He knew how much she wished to see the world outside again. He knew, yet he could do nothing and he felt sad to just leave her wish unfulfilled.

_Go then. _

Out of blue, the spirit spoke of an unexpected permission. Both ayakashi shifted their attention back to the tree glowing brilliantly in front of them.

_However, you must not stay in one place for long._

_You must return when the time comes._

_Otherwise…_

_'He' will find you._


End file.
